Take Away My Pain
by Bay-Kitty
Summary: My first fic, plz R&R Tohru makes a drastic change! Is it because of Kyo's behavior? KyoxTohru
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, down sue

**Chapter 1: Leeks and Miso Soup**

Kyo was lying on the roof again when he heard Tohru's voice, "Dinner time!"

He got up slowly, stretching first and then shooing the cats crowded around him away before climbing down, "What are we having?" He stared down at a bowl in front of him, "LEEEEEEKSSS???" he hissed, "I HATE LEEKS!!" Shooting Tohru an icy glare he got up and was about to leave when…

"Eat it…" Yuki's voice was calm, but dangerous.

"No."

The leeks we're forced into his mouth, "damn rat."

Tohru winced, "umm…I know you don't like leeks…that's why…" without finishing she went into the kitchen and came back with a pot of soup. She smiled, "Miso soup!"

Yuki stared at her quietly and then looked down at his leeks before beginning to eat, "its good…"

Tohru smiled again, "I'm glad! I was afraid that you wouldn't like it!" She began to eat as well.

Kyo stared at her silently, _'That smile…it…it never leaves her face…'_

Shigure looked up, "Thank you Tohru," He smiled at her, "Dinner was delicious!"

'I must be the luckiest girl in the world…' 

A harsh sound broke her thoughts and she looked up, "Kyo…?" Her face was innocent and sweet but that only got him madder.

"Leave me alone!"

Tohru's eyes went wide, "b-but…"

Before she could say anymore, he was starting to leave the room, "what'd I do?"

Yuki's voice was cold, "get back here…"

Kyo looked back at him before starting to walk away again, "damn rat…why the hell should I listen to-" Before he could say anymore he was sent flying through a paper door.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Yuki looked bored, "You're too weak…stop wasting my time…" He got up and left.

Kyo sat down heavily and sighed, "damn it…"

Tohru went up to him again, concern in her eyes, "are you – "

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Tohru's face fell, her sweet smile disappearing. Kyo immediately felt sorry, "I-I didn't mean-"

"That's ok…" for the first time, Tohru walked away, a sparkling tear silently slipping down her cheek.

'_What…what have I done? DAMN IT'_ Kyo swore and looked outside. He got mad again, _'Why the fuck was she crying anyways…not like I did anything…' _His face crumpled in frustration, _'I mean why the hell should she care if I'm pissed…and why the fuck am I thinking about her?'_ Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold, hard wall.

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Pity**

Kyo sighed and stood up. _'I have to talk to her.'_ He felt guilty. _'That was the first time I made her cry…'_

He walked up the stairs, a determined look on his face. Kyo hesitated when he go to Tohru's door. _'What if she's still mad?'_ He took a deep breath and knocked.

Tohru opened the door, "Kyo."

"Tohru." He replied nervously.

"Hi." Her voice was cold.

"Um…hey."

A moment of silence passed before Tohru smiled. It was nothing like her old smile, warm in sweet. This smile was fake and very, very forced, "Well, this was nice…"

She began to close the door. If Kyo hadn't been so caught up in her cold smile, he would've laughed at her way of avoiding him. Instead, he put a hand on the door, "Tohru, wait…"

"What do you want?" Again, the cold voice.

"I just…I wanted to talk…to you…"

"Oh." Tohru smiled wickedly, "Wanted to scream at me again? Use me to vent your anger?"

"N-No!" Kyo said.

"Right. Well, Kyo, I need to go now, so if there's nothing else you need…"

"I just wanted to apologize!"

"I don't want your pity!" She screeched, "Just leave me the hell alone!"

The door slammed in his face.

Kyo stared wordlessly at the door before slumping down to the floor. Only a minute passed before he realized something.

Tohru swore.

* * *

**SpiritGoddess** Thanks! Sorry, I like to write short chapters, so I don't think they'll be getting any longer.

**xWhiteXStaRx** It means so much coming from you! Sorry, I tend to write short chapters. How do you get so many reviews anyway? I wanted to make it to ten, but I took your advice instead. Well, thanks a lot! I hope you'll review again!

**FallenInsaneDemon** Hey, you're xWhiteXStaRx's friend right? Thanks for reviewing! Um…I don't accept anonymous reviews? I don't get what that means. Sorry, could you explain it to me? Thanks for the review!

**Writersrus05** thanks for the review! I know what you mean.

_Please review! Sorry it's so short, but i'll try to update sooner._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Sorry for the late update, everyone. I haven't been having lots of time to write!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bitter Cold**

The next few days for Kyo were full of bitterness. Tohru wasn't talking to him, but she wasn't screaming at him either. She was like a shell to him now, empty and silent…well, unless she was around Yuki.

That was what got him the most.

She was coddling Yuki even more than usual and spending more and more time with the damn rat. Was it to get him jealous? It couldn't have been. He didn't even like her and she hated him now. Besides, Tohru wasn't like that. What was wrong with her anyways?

Kyo sighed and stared dully down at his bowl of rice. He really didn't have an appetite but he didn't want Tohru to think he didn't like her food either, so he picked up the chopsticks and shoved the plain rice into his mouth.

His jaw worked mechanically and the food was gone in a flash. He couldn't even taste it.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked sweetly. "Do you want some more rice?"

Warm violet eyes gazed into her chocolate ones. "No, I'm ok. Thanks, Tohru…it's delicious."

She smiled at him and stood up. "Enjoy your dinner, then, ok?"

Kyo watched with frustrated eyes as she stood up and walked towards the stairs. He knew she was going to her room. Every day now, she'd finish dinner earlier than usual, ask Yuki if he needed anything, and then head up to her bedroom.

Well, whatever was wrong, he was planning on finding out.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! Please review again._

**One Winged Angel Sami** – thanks so much! I didn't know that! I'm still new to this. Thanks for your help!

**Fdiw**: Yes! There is a reason. You'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sourmilk732**: Ooooo! How do you change it? I'm still kind of new to this. Sorry 'bout it! Thanks though! Are you FallenInsaneDemon? You changed your name! I like them both!

**Animelover432**: Hehe that's ok! I'm really sorry about the late update! I will try to update faster!

**Alucardsgirl3**: Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
